icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddie Songs
There are many songs that fit the Creddie relationship. This is a page for all of these songs. Feel free to add songs that remind you of Creddie, or seem to fit their relationship. Official Creddie Song The Official Creddie song is "Meant for Me" by Chrissy Chase, because it plays while they share their slow dance alone together in iSpeed Date. The lyrics fit their relationship well. There have been various slow songs (mostly unknown) played during Creddie moments in other episodes as well (iSaved Your Life, iStage an Intervention, etc.). Creddie Songs If there is a song that reminds you of Creddie, feel free to add it to this list! 'A' * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wv_HuqaDjBo "A Little Too Not Over You” - David Archuleta *"A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson *”A Sacred Moment” – Daniel Kirkley *”About You Now” - Miranda Cosgrove or Sugababes *”Adored” - Miranda Cosgrove *”All I Can Do” – Jump 5 *"All Over Again" - Big Time Rush *”All Over You” - The Spill Canvas *"Angel" - Chiara *Animal- Neon Trees 'B' *”Baby” - Justin Bieber or Lucas Grabeel *"Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears *"Bad Enough For You" - All Time Low *”Bam”- Miranda Cosgrove *”Beautiful Mess” - Miranda Cosgrove *Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney *”Best Song Ever” – Katie Armiger *”Better Together" - Jack Johnson *”Blame It On The Rain” –He Is We *”Bleeding Love” -Leona Lewis *"Big Girls Don't Cry" - Fergie *”Brand New You” - Miranda Cosgrove *”Breathe" - Taylor Swift 'C' *"Can I Have This Dance" -High School Musical *"Catch Me" - Demi Lovato *”Catch Your Wave” – The Click Five *"Closing Time" - Semi-Sonic *”Come Back to Me” - David Cook *"Come Down with Love" - Allstar Weekend *"Count On You" - Big Time Rush *"Crashed The Wedding" - Busted *”Crazier” - Taylor Swift *”Crush” - David Archuleta 'D' *”Daydream” - Miranda Cosgrove *”Definitely Maybe” – FM Static *"Delight" - Sarah Solovay *"Den mporw (I can't stand it)"- Alkinoos Ioannidis *don't forget - demi lovato *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" - Elton John & Kiki Dee *”Don’t Want To Lose You Now” – Backstreet Boys *”Don't You Let Me Go” - Olly Murs *”Down” - Jay Sean 'E' *"Elizabeth" - Trading Yesterday *"Embrace me and let's go" (Pare me agkalia kai pame)- Eleftheria Arvanitaki *"Euphoria" - Loreen *"Everything You Do" - He Is We *”Evil Genius” - Eleventyseven *"Exceptions" (Εξαιρέσεις)- Giorgos Rous 'F' *"Fairytale" - Alexander Rybak *”Far Away” - Tyga *"Flare" (Φωτοβολίδα) - Οrfeas Peridis *”Forever and Always” - Taylor Swift *"Make You Feel My Love"-Adele 'G' *"Get Another Boyfriend" - Backstreet Boys *”Get Back” - Demi Lovato *"Ghost of You" - Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Gimme" - One *"Give Your Heart A Break" - Demi Lovato *"Gold Forever" - The Wanted *”Got Me Going Crazy” – Jonas Brothers *"Gotta Be You" - One Direction 'H' *”Halfway Gone” - Lifehouse *"Hands on me" - Vanessa Carlton *”Happily Ever After” – He Is We *"He Could Be The One" - Hannah Montana *"Heaven" (Ο Παράδεισος) - Despoina Olympiou & Μixalis Xatzigiannis *”Here (In Your Arms)” - Hellogoodbye *”Here We Go Again” - Demi Lovato *"Hero" - Sterling Knight (Drew Ryan Scott) *”Hero” - Enrique Iglesias *”Hey There Delilah” - Plain White T's *”Hey You" - Miranda Cosgrove *"How to Save a Life" - The Fray *"Homeless Heart" - Jennette McCurdy 'I' *"I am Your Angel" - Celine Dion & R. Kelly *"I Told You So" - Carrie Underwood *"I Won't Give Up" - Jason Mraz *"If Cupid Had A Heart" - Julie Griffin *"I'm Getting Over You" - The Click Five *"It's Gotta Be You" - Backstreet Boys *"It's True" - Backstreet Boys *”It's All For You” - Leona Lewis *"It Will Rain" - Bruno Mars 'J' *"Jenny" - The Click Five *"Juliet" - LMNT *"Just Friends" - Jonas Brothers *"Just The Way You Are" - Bruno Mars 'K' *"Kiss It Better" - He Is We *"Kiss Me" - Sixpence None The Richer *"Kiss the Girl" - Ashley Tisdale *"Kissin' U" - Miranda Cosgrove 'L' *"Lips Of An Angel" - Hinder *"Lonely Word" - Eleventyseven *"Love doesn't end this way" (Den teleionei etsi i agapi) - Tamta *”Love Game” --Lady Gaga *"Love me" - Tamta *”Love Story” -Taylor Swift *"Love You Like A Love Song" - Selena Gomez 'M' *"May I" - Trading Yesterday *”Meant For Me” - Chrissy Chase *"Midnight Gown" -My Red & Blue *"Miracle" - Paramore *"More Than That" - Backstreet Boys *"More Than This" - One Direction *"More" - Selena Gomez *"Must Have Done Something Right" - Relient K *"My Heart Will Go On" - Celine Dion *"My Best Friend" - Tim McGraw 'N' *"Naturally" - Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astley *"Nothing On You" - Bruno Mars *"Nothing Even Matters" - Big Time Rush *"Not Over You" - Gavin DeGaw *"Not A love song"-Ross Lynch *"No Air" - Jordin Sparks *"Next To Me" - Emeli Sande *Can Say Goodbye - Jackson 5 Dianna Agron on Glee 'O' *"Oh Oh" - Miranda Cosgrove *"OK" - Helena Paparizou *"One In A Million" - Hannah Montana *"One Less Lonely Girl" - Justin Bieber *"One Thing" - One Direction *"One Time" - Justin Bieber *"Our July In the Rain" - He Is We *"Outlaw" - Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Over and Over" - Three Days Grace 'P' *"Postcard From Paris" - The Band Perry *"Pretending" - Glee Cast 'R' *"Right Here, Right Now" - High School Musical 3 *"Right Now (Na Na Na)" - Akon *"Romeo And Juliet" - S.O.A.P. *"Romeo And Juliet" - The Killers 'S' *Save You Tonight - One Direction *"Sadie Hawkins Dance" - Relient K *"Shakespeare" - Miranda Cosgrove *"She Is Beautiful" - Andrew W.K. *"She Is The Sunlight" - Trading Yesterday *"Should've Said No" - Taylor Swift *"Smile" - Uncle Kracker *"Someday Soon" - Francesca Battistelli *"Something About You" - Jamelia *"Somewhere Only We Know" - Keane * "Song2You" - Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III *"Stay Beautiful" - Taylor Swift *"Stay My Baby" - Miranda Cosgrove *"Still In Love With You" - Jonas Brothers *"Stuck" - Big Time Rush *"Sugar" - Flo Rida feat. Wynter *"Sunburn" - Owl City *"Superluv!" - Shane Dawson *"So Close" - Jennette McCurdy *"Someone Like You" - Adele 'T' *"Teardrops On My Guitar" - Taylor Swift *"Tears and Rain" - James Blunt” *"That Should Be Me" - Justin Beiber *”That Thing You Do” - The Wonders * "Tell Me That You Love Me" - Victoria Justice *"The Light in Our Soul" - Helena Paparizou *"The Way I Loved You" - Taylor Swift *"There Will Be Tears" - Frank Ocean *"Think Twice" - Eve 6 *"Thinking of You" - Katy Perry *”This Is Love” - The Script *"This Is Our Someday" - Big Time Rush *"Tim McGraw" - Taylor Swift *"Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler *"Trouble" - NeverShoutNever *"The Only Exception" - Paramore 'U' *"U Smile" - Justin Bieber 'W' *”We Don't Have To Look Back Now” - Puddle of Mudd *”What Are You Waiting For?” - Miranda Cosgrove *"What I've Been Looking For" - High School Musical *"What To Do" - Demi Lovato *"When The Lights Go Out" - Bleu *"White Horse" - Taylor Swift *"with ur love" - cher lloyd *"Without You" (Χωρίς Εσένα) - Efstathia *"World Of Chances" - Demi Lovato 'Y' *"You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift *"Yes I Will" - Backstreet Boys *"You Found Me" - The Fray *"You Found Me" - Kelly Clarkson *”Your Beauty” - Hamza Robertson Nasheed *"Your Guardian Angel" - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *"Your Love" - Nicki Minaj *"You're Not Sorry" - Taylor Swift Category:Songs Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Carly's Dates/Crushes Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes